The present invention relates to a method for position determination, in particular of a motor vehicle, wherein an object with a known geographic position is optically captured and the geographic position of the object is matched with stored map data.
The invention also relates to a driver assistance system configured to carry out the method for position determination, and to a motor vehicle with such driver assistance system.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Comfort systems, safety systems and driver assistance systems for motor vehicle are known in the art, which require an exact position determination of the motor vehicle. Reference is made here, for example, to driver assistance system which include a vehicle-to-vehicle, communication platform which is used to warn a following road user of a local danger, for example a location of an accident. Other examples are a predictive light control, which is controlled before the motor vehicle approaches a tunnel so as to predictively adapt the visibility conditions, or a driver assistance system with a predictive gear selection, which sets a suitable gear of a transmission when approaching a curve.
The position of the vehicle is typically determined with a satellite-based positioning system, in particular a GPS system (Global Positioning System). The accuracy of the position determination is limited to about 10 m due to disturbances in the atmospheric radiation, multipath propagation or clock errors in the satellites.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved method for position determination, in particular of a motor vehicle, which significantly increases the precision of the position determination.